


Slow Down

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [21]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drabble, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Life after the military moved fast.
Relationships: Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152
Kudos: 1





	Slow Down

Life after the military moved fast. Promotions, movie roles and offers, drama roles and offers. Music. So much music he did not have time to write down.

Sometimes, Yoochun forced it all to slow down.

He drove to the beach, blaring Junsu’s solo albums, with the wind blowing through hair he was allowed to grow out again. Sometimes Jaejoong came with him. Sometimes being with Jaejoong did not slow anything down, but sped it all back up again with talks of concerts, world tours, and albums. As soon as Junsu was done with his military service. He had all these things planned for JYJ.

He parked on a beach, hours from Seoul, and walked up and down the sand, humming nonsensical music that he probably should have written down. He kept his flip-flops in his hands and let the surf brush against his ankles.

A calendar on his wall had counted down the days. And this day had a huge heart drawn on it.

Yoochun waited. He walked back to his car to brush the sand from his feet. Flip-flops secured, he leaned against his car and waited.

And then he heard his name, almost shouted, and he turned and smiled, and the answering smile brushed away the last two years as if they hadn’t happened, tossed away the last eight years as if they hadn’t happened.

Changmin didn’t even bother to check if there were people watching, he just ran up to Yoochun and wrapped his arms around him.

Yoochun buried his face in Changmin’s shoulder, felt himself cry and did not care. Changmin breathed against his ear, words of love and missing and pain and passion. Yoochun smiled and tilted his head back. Changmin brushed tears from his cheeks and Yoochun licked his lips.

Changmin leaned toward him and Yoochun let himself be kissed.


End file.
